De viaje sin amor
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Mi madre me odia y mi padre está muerto y ahora me traga la tierra,tendré que salvar a todo un mundo de locos. ¿Algo más que quieras agregar a la lista? Sí. Mi madre quiere obligarme a casarme con alguien que ni conozco. Preferiría a cualquier otro...
1. Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

Rosalie en el país de las ¿Maravillas?

_Descubriendo un mundo nuevo. _

La pequeña chiquilla con cara de ángel y bucles de oro asomó su pequeña cabecita en el despacho de su papá; en su mirada había un poco de temor y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea roja –por la presión que ejercían sus labios al juntarse-. Estaba espantada. Sus ojos parecía cielo, un cielo cristalino y transparente de emociones. Temor. Emoción que reflejaban sus hermosos y enormes ojos.

Miró a su padre con esa mirada que suplicaba ayuda muda. Su papá asintió mirando a su hermosa esposa diciéndole con los ojos que la disculpara.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? –preguntó el joven señor Hale mirando a su pequeña niña.

-No puedo dormir –dijo la chiquilla, con voz de ángel, frotando su ojo con su delicado puño pálido-, no entiendo lo que pasa en mi mente. Mis sueños no son comunes y no los quiero…

Dejo el final de su relato inconcluso, no quería decir más que nada. Además, su papá sabía de lo que estaba hablando, ella había tenido esta clase de sueños desde hace unos meses, ya no era algo nuevo. Pero no porque sea algo común te terminas acostumbrando a algo que no aceptas.

-Me pequeña… no te preocupes, ese mundo no es real, todo está en tu cabecita, chiquita –su padre le esbozó una radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos azules centellaron e inundaron de confianza a la pequeña niña, quien sólo pudo sonreírle para demostrarle el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él por velar sus sueños.

-Eso espero –susurró la pequeña, apoyando la cabeza en la blanca almohada.

Su papá la terminó de arropar mientras ella cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir… dormir, dormir, dormir… era su deseo eterno, pero pocas veces lo lograba.

-Te amo, Rosie –susurró el señor Hale cuando la pequeña ya había estaba respirando acompasadamente con sus pequeños ojitos cerrados y su carita angelical.

Rosalie tan sólo tenía 4 años cuando todo esto empezó y nunca lo entendió, pero sólo se quejaba en silencio y una que otra vez con su padre. La escena anterior no se repetía todas las noches, sólo unas veces.

-Rose, no te preocupes… él va a estar bien –dijo la señora Hale, acariciando la cabellera de su pequeña y única hija de ahora seis años, mientras ésta miraba a su padre sobre su cama. Sufriendo, enfermo, cansado.

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó la niña, sabiendo que eso su madre no lo podía prometer, pero aún así lo tuvo que preguntar.

-No puedo prometer estrellas –dijo su madre bajando la mirada-. Lo siento.

Su madre no apreciaba tanto a la pequeña como lo hacía su padre. Puede ser que ella la hubiese parido, pero eso no las conectaba al lazo especial de madre e hija; Rosalie y su padre tenían un vínculo muy unido, ella le contaba todo y él la trataba como su princesa: eran los mejores amigos.

Su ida dolería más que todas las caídas del mundo, más que todos los golpes que alguien se pudiera dar. Dolería más que saltar desde un edificio de 30 metros más que todas las navajas enterrada al mismo tiempo en el corazón. Sería un dolor casi incurable, que ni todas las medicinas e inyecciones del mundo lograrían sanar.

-No quiero que te vayas…

Las pequeñas lágrimas aún corrían por las mejillas de Rosalie Hale al recordar a su padre. Sus ojos celestes ya no eran el perfecto cielo para todos los que la vieran. Ahora eran un cielo nublado, triste, gris.

Su madre la miró con indiferencia, con superioridad, mejor dicho. Alzó la mano y toco uno de sus bucles, acomodándolo en el lugar que a ella le parecía que era el correcto.

-Rosalie. Hoy, tu padre no está…

-Igual que ayer y antier y todos los demás días de estos once años –dijo en un suspiro Rosalie, ignorando las intenciones de hablar de su madre, quien la miro con reprocho en los ojos y el ceño fruncido.

-Calla, niña. Te he educado bien como para que ahora me vengas con tu irrespeto –le espetó la mujer.

-Perdón, madre –dijo, tenía ganas de rodar los ojos, pero se detuvo para no ser regañada nuevamente.

-Te decía, Rosalie, que tu padre no está hoy, tu cumpleaños número diecisiete –miró hacía la ventana, frunciendo un poco los labios-. Es una pena. Pero, bueno, Rosalie. Ya tienes diecisiete años, ya tenemos que buscarte marido y… bueno, parte de esta fiesta es para eso, buscar a los mejores pretendientes entre todos los presentes –sus sospechas fueron declaradas al fin por su madre. Rosalie tomó un largo suspiro, cansada de lo mismo siempre que se presentaba la ocasión.

-Sí, madre –fue lo que se limito a decir la joven.

Para ella no era difícil conseguir a un hombre, ella era simplemente hermosa: tenía un perfecto cuerpo, que parecía que estaba tallado por los ángeles, una mirada profundo –y aunque su cielo ocular se había nublado seguía siendo completamente radiante-. Sus cabellos eran rubios y con hermosos caireles naturales. Su nariz era perfectamente recta y sus labios eran de un rojo intenso.

Además de su casi increíble físico, ella era una chico muy generosa y su padre desde siempre le había enseñado a ser cariñosa y comprometida con lo que quisiera. Era inteligente y educada, talentosa y creativa. Era una joya de chica.

Su madre asintió, dando por terminada la plática. Ellas se resumían de cruzar breves frases o simplemente palabras cortas y rápidas. Desde que el Sr. Hale se había ido de esta tierra las dos se atormentaban mucho. Ninguna podía superar su perdida.

-Hemos llegado, señoritas –anunció el chofer del carruaje, cuando abrió la puerta y les ofreció la mano para ayudarlas a bajar.

-Gracias, James –dijo Rosalie cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra.

Rosalie y su madre caminaban hombro contra hombro. Las dos iban sumamente elegantes, con sus vestidos largos el de Rosalie azul, un poco casual y sin un volado exagerado, más bien, su vestido era sumamente sencillo, pero elegante. El de su madre, por otro lado, era demasiado elegante, era un verde opaco, con volados en los hombros y un faldón abultado.

-Que hermosa está, señorita Rosalie –le susurró un joven alto, musculoso, con mirada de chico malo, pero con sonrisa de ángel: Emmett McCarty. El mejor candidato para toda chica de diecisiete años de alta sociedad.

Él era guapo, tenía unos hoyuelos perfectamente marcados en sus mejillas y una sonrisa juguetona. Sus ojos, castaños oscuros, siempre demostraban felicidad, aún en sus más míseras tristezas, podías ver un brillo en ellos. Su cuerpo era perfectamente fornido y bien dotado. Él era muy atlético, muy inteligente y buen negociante. Un joven muy tierno, cariñoso y educado.

-Gracias, señor McCarty –dijo ella, dándole una radiante sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes-. Pero le he pedido un millón de veces que me diga sólo Rosalie.

-Y yo le he pedido unas tantas más que me diga Emmett, pero ninguno de los dos cumple. –Emmett le sonrió de tal modo que le podía quitar el aliento a todas las chicas presentes, pero a Rosalie no, a ella nadie.

-Empecemos desde ahora, Emmett –le dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando antes de que la mamá de Rosalie la llamara para conversar.

-Rosalie. Te he querido informar que ya he conseguido a tu prometido –susurró con una sonrisa, pero su felicidad no llego a los ojos.

-Madre, pero yo no quiero que me escojan marido. Lo quiero escoger yo –espetó Rosalie, un poco suplicante.

-Esas son patrañas, Rosalie. Un buen marido tiene que ser juzgado por una servidora. Si tú lo escogieras ¿cómo sabría que es bueno para ti? –contradijo su madre, siempre apegándose a sus idean anticuadas.

-Porque si lo elijo es porque estoy enamorada de él –dijo Rosalie, con voz baja y triste.

Jamás se había enamorado. Lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo era Emmett McCart y no estaba muy segura de poderlo considerar como un amigo.

-Eso no importa… sólo te lastima –dijo la señora Hale.

Ella lo decía por la tristeza de su esposo difunto. Ella realmente lo amaba. Su madre lo había escogido porque sabía que estaban enamorados. Pero… la muerte fue más fuerte que él amor.

-Que tú y papá no hayan podido vivir toda su vida juntos no es un peso que yo tenga que llevar –le recordaba Rosalie, del modo más educado que podía encontrar-. Yo quiero ser feliz, madre. Así como mi padre te hizo feliz lo más que pudo, yo quiero tener un hombre a mi lado que me haga feliz…

-¡Basta, Rosalie Hale! –gritó la señora Hale mirando a su hoja con firmeza-. No quiero volver a tener esta conversación contigo. ¡He elegido ya a tu esposo y te casaras con él!

Rosalie miró a su madre con furia. Se dio media vuelta de una manera muy agraciada y se fue. Sin esperar un perdón, sin esperar palabras. Sólo se fue.

-Rosalie, ¿qué le sucede? –preguntó Emmett cuando la vio andando por los jardines sola. Abrazando su cuerpo, como queriendo mantenerlo unido con su firme abrazo.

Ella se detuvo en seco y admiró una rosa blanca, aspirando su dulce aroma y sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su piel, el día era hermoso, pero su ánimo espantoso. Su madre le había arruinado un hermoso día. Vio un pajarillo volar cerca de ella y le sonrió, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos toparon con los de Emmett.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó él.

-Mi madre –dio un largo suspiró-. Ella me quiere obligar a casarme, pero yo me opongo a esa unión. No sé con quien es ni como es. No quiero casarme con un desconocido. Quiero casarme con alguien a quien ame.

Él la miró un momento. Se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable, como cuando era pequeña y se asomaba al despacho de su papá, pidiéndole ayuda para recuperar sus sueños. Sólo que ahora su padre no estaba y Emmett sí, y aunque él no lo supiera era quien la iba a ayudar a conciliar sus sueños.

-No se preocupe –dijo, acariciando con un tanto de miedo la mejilla sonrojada de la joven doncella-. Su madre debe recapacitar sobre su felicidad. Quizá cuando conozca a su futuro marido usted pueda hacerla lograr entender que no se quiere casar con él sin antes conocerlo y, sobretodo, amarlo.

-No es sencillo amar a alguien –dijo ella, mirando con tristeza a las rosas blancas-. Y no creo hacerlo con un desconocido en el poco tiempo que sé que mi madre me podría permitir si aceptara.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo tenga que hacer –dijo el joven McCarty-. Sólo he hecho referencia en que podría hacer recapacitar a su madre si le hace entender que no quiere casarse sin amar a alguien.

-Ella está dolida por la muerte de mi padre –dijo Rosalie dentro de un suspiro-. Y ya no cree en el amor. Es una lástima. Pero no lo hace.

-Nunca es tarde para volver a creer –le dijo Emmett mirándola directo a los ojos. Penetrándola con la mirada.

-Gracias, Emmett –le dijo, sonriéndole tenuemente.

-Exactamente ¿por qué me debe agradecer, señorita? –Emmett jugó con sus royos de galán.

-Por sacarme una sonrisa cuando las creía perdidas –le volvió a sonreír, como reafirmando sus anteriores palabras.

Ella miro al piso luego de eso y se sintió más feliz, un tanto completa más bien dicho.

-Tenemos que volver a la fiesta –le anunció Emmett a lo que ella sólo asintió.

Caminaron juntos, sus manos casi parecían tocarse por tanta cercanía.

_-Rosalie_ –ese llamado la desconcertó un poco y la hizo parar en seco. Emmett la observo extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie? –preguntó.

-Nada, nada. Vuelva a la fiesta en un minuto lo alcanzó –le dijo Rosalie, moviendo una mano indiferentemente.

-Como guste, señorita –susurró.

Aún cuando Emmett estaba caminando de regreso a la fiesta, no dejaba de mirar a la joven chica con cara de ángel de la que se alejaba cada vez más y más con cada paso que daba. Quería volver ahí y hacerle compañía pero algo que siempre le dijo su mamá que era prudente es que cuando una joven te pedía un tiempo a solas con una mirada libre de emociones, se lo tenías que conceder por más que te opusieras.

_-Rosalie. _

Volvió a escuchar esa escamosa voz llamándola. Se giró a todos lados, pero no encontró un dónde. Se dejo caer en el piso, rendida y asustada de lo que esa misteriosa voz podría traer consigo.

Pero, lo que ella no se esperaba cuando se sentó en la tierra fue que esta empezara a templar.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó ella, horrorizada, cuando la tierra empezó a parecer más bien arena: colándose y tragándose lo que estuviese en la superficie que en este caso, era ella-. Ayuda.

Su pedida de ayuda nunca fue escuchada por nadie, no podía ser pues la arena ya la estaba cubriendo por completo. A lo largo de sus piernas pudo notar que no se sentís la arenosa sensación, sino más bien se sentía aire. Normal.

Cuando fue tragada por la tierra completamente se dio cuenta cayó sobre su costado derecho y todos sus cabellos le cayeron directamente en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –preguntó en voz alta, mirando en toda la habitación-. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Miro de un lado a otro. Sólo podía ver oscuridad y frío en todo el lugar. Los mosaicos del piso están rotos y todos eran de un color –todos oscuros- y una forma diferente.

En una esquina de la habitación había un gran piano de cola y en el centro una mesita que parecía de juguete. Era todo lo que llenaba la habitación.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó en voz alta.

-_Estas aquí para salvar un nuevo mundo._ –Fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta y lo siguiente que pasó fue que se desmayó, volviendo a caer en la posición en la que estuvo cuando todo su cuerpo toco tierra.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les vengo con esta nueva historia :D originalmente la iba a hacer con Ouran High School Host Club, pero preferí con Rosalie :) quizá luego la haga con Ouran, pero, como sea. Espero que la disfruten. Adiós. Y... por favor, no sean malos, es nueva historia ¿merecera algún review?^^

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	2. Sin salida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

De viaje sin amor

_Sin salida_

-No sé, pero que es… ¿Eso? –se escuchó una voz, rasposa, retumbando en los oídos de la rubia chica que estaba en este momento esparcida por el piso, con sus cabellos desordenados, como si se tratase de un trapeador.

-Creo que… -una voz muy diferente a la primera fue la que se escuchó anteriormente, hablo, y luego de que su voz des penetró en los oídos de la joven siguió un ligero silencio-. Es… bueno, aquí no dice nada de un objeto tan… _extraño _–esa última palabra fue pronunciada de un modo tan raro, lograr que su voz sonase rasposa en comparación de lo dulce que era.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –se escuchó una tercera voz, esta vez era una voz un tanto nasal.

-¿Se la llevaremos a la Reina Roja? –preguntó la segunda voz.

-¡No! –casi grito la tercera voz-. Está bien que no sepamos qué es, pero tampoco merece una tortura por ello. Pobre… objeto.

-Victoria tiene razón –dijo la primera voz.

-¿Entonces, lo dejamos tirado ahí, James? –preguntó, aparentemente Victoria.

-No… hay que llevarlo a algún lado, esconderlo –respondió el tal James.

Cuando el tercer integrante de la conversación iba a dar su punto de vista, se escuchó un gemido que hizo que los tres aludidos voltearan su extraña y desfigurada cara hacía Rosalie que se estaba intentando levantar con los ojos aún cerrados y sus cabellos sobre su cara.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó secamente Victoria mirando a Rosalie desde su pequeña altura.

Rosalie se paro por completo cuando la chica termino de formular su pregunta. Su altura era muy alta comparada con los 20, 23 y 25 cm. de altura de Victoria, Laurent y James, respectivamente.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la rubia en voz alta, mirando hacia todos lados. No estaba enfocando nada específicamente, pero todo era tan raro que no podía evitar querer mirar todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué eres tú? Más bien –pregunto Laurent con su voz prominente voz nasal.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –preguntó Rosalie, un tanto alarmada por no encontrar a alguien de quien hubiese provenido la voz.

-Yo –dijo Laurent-. Mira hacia abajo, monstro alto.

-¡Monstro alto! ¿Qué significa eso? No estoy tan alta, mido un metro con setenta centímetros. –En el momento en que termino su corto monologo, miro hacia abajo.

Cuando vio a los tres _littles_, ahogo un chillido que amenazo con salir de sus labios. Para ella eran extraños: pequeños y con apariencia de humano, mezclada con la de algún felino.

La pequeña Victoria tenía una enorme mata de cabello rojizo, sus facciones eran las mismas que las de un tigre, tenía ojos rojos –de un color muy parecido a la brillante y sabrosa sangre-, como el de un roedor y su cuerpo era parecido el de un tigre que andaba en dos patas, su ropa era algo parecido a un abrigo de piel, aunque, realmente sólo eran hojas de árboles y plantas pegadas con unas piscas de agua del río.

Ella era feroz, era rápida, vengativa, pero sobre todas las cosas: letal.

Laurent, era el de en medio, alguien no tan letal como Victoria ni tan audaz y rápido como James. Él era simplemente el engatusador. Tenía unos ojos similares a los de Victoria, sólo que de un color más opaco, su piel era morena y sus facciones eran parecidas a las de un puma.

James, la cabeza de "Los cazadores" como se llamaba su familia de _littles, _era el más alto de los tres, pero siempre siendo de las creaturas más pequeñas de todo el reino. El tenía una abundante cabellera rubia, sus ojos eran como dos copos de nieve: fríos y un tanto transparentes; sus facciones más parecidas a un jaguar.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres? –preguntó, esta vez Victoria. Mirando directamente el cielo que ese día tenía una extraña mezcla de colores: algo asó como el color de un cálido ocaso, mezclado con el cielo lluvioso y una tarde fresca.

-¡Claro una humana! –contestó Rosalie Hale de un modo dudoso. Tenía miedo de los pequeños _littles, _esa era una actitud extraña.

-¡¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó James de un modo extrañado. Esperando que todo se volviese más claro de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues yo… y… -Rose miró para todos lados, buscando a alguien más, pero nada… no había nadie que la ayudase a respaldar el monologo que quedó atrapado en su garganta-. Espera… aquí no…

-No… aquí no existen las criaturas así como… -Laurent la evaluó con la mirada un tanto más, antes de voltear la cara y escupir-. Así como tú.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó James, mientras trepaba una rama con la gracia más notable que se pudiese encontrar en cualquiera de su especie.

-Pues… de Lewisham. Pero… ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles, intentando encontrar a James con la mirada, lo cual no le era tan posible pues él estaba mezclado con las ramas y los tallos de los árboles y las plantas.

-Esto es el mundo, querida. Es Shanderland. –Dijo James calmado, mirando con tranquilidad a la chica.

-¿Y eso que se supone que es? –preguntó Rosalie con una de sus hermosas cejas levantada.

Ahora si no cabía la más mínima duda: ella había caído en la locura luego de la muerte d su padre.

-No entiendo –susurró para sí, la chica.

-No, por supuesto que no, chiquilla tonta –se regodeó Laurent-. Nadie de la _superficie_ –remarco esa palabra con un énfasis especial-, conoce Shanderland. Y nunca lo harán, de eso no hay duda. Ellos no son lo suficientemente buenos como para estar habitando este mundo de aventuras e historias –dijo, con un aire de superioridad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Rosalie.

-A que somos mejor que los tuyos y punto.

Rosalie se quedó por dos segundos con la mente en blanco intentando procesar perfectamente bien las palabras del enanin, pero al ver que lo que quería decir era justo lo que sus palabras rebelaron, lo quiso aplastar, tirarlo como a una pelota de béisbol pero no, no hizo nada de ellos, es más hasta se quedó perfectamente parada como toda una dama.

-Perra –fue todo lo que dijo.

Se acomodó su vestido y se dispuso a caminar hacía donde fuese para salir de ese lugar. Miraba por doquier, vagando sus ojos de lado a lado para encontrar el lugar de salida: sin resultado alguno.

-Quiero irme –les dijo a las tres personificaciones que aún yacían ahí paradas mirándola como si tuviese dos cabezas o menos en ella bailando.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó James-. No tenemos puerta de entrada y salida. Siquiera entendemos como llegaste, sólo sabemos que hoy que estábamos caminando, buscando nuestra casería del día, tú estabas tendida en el suelo como muerta.

-¿Quién puede saber cómo salir? –preguntó Rose.

-La Reina Blanca, por supuesto. Ella lo sabe todo… pero no es muy fácil llegar a ella, y menos con la Reina Roja detrás de ti.

-¿Detrás de mí? –preguntó asustada.

-Sí, ya sabe que llegaste, ahora tendras que cuidarte muy bien para no caer en sus redes –explicó Victoria.

-Nos retiramos –anunció Laurent-. Yo buscaría al Sombrerero, él esta desquiciado… pero sabe cosas… vas por tu suerte niña. Adiós.

_"Vas por tu suerte niña. Vas por tu suerte niña. Vas por tu suerte niña. Vas por tu suerte niña."_

Esas eran las palabras claves… era como anunciarle su muerte e invitarla al funeral de la misma.

-¿Necesita ayuda la princesa? –se escuchó una extraña y lejana voz hablando.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó Rosalie mirando a través del cielo grisáceo.

-¿No me recuerdas? –De pronto, la voz dejo de escucharse tan lejana para dejar ver una pequeña y ligera capa de humo, que dio paso a un extraño gato, de ojos pequeños y azules, su pelaje era un tanto castaño claro.

-Ehm… no.

-Soy Mike… veo que la pequeña Rosalie creció, ahora es toda una mujer…

Rosalie estaba empezando a temer lo que pudiese pasar en ese momento, pero miraba a Mike a los ojos, porque no podía hacer nada más que verlo, sus ojos la llamaban y le suplicaban de rodillas –metafóricamente hablando- que no apartara la vista de ese mar azul que desprendían con tanto misterio y compasión.

-¿Me harás daño? –preguntó Rosalie sin poder contenerse de la pregunta.

Era algo que le rodeaba la cabeza tan cual como él se deslizaba de lado a lado, con su que era igual al de un humano disfrazado de gato, moviéndose en círculos, rodeando a Rose.

-No, querida… te apreció, has hecho mucho por mí y bueno… -rió secamente- ¿quién te detiene de hacer un tanto más por este mundo? Deberías ayudarnos… otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Claro, mi pequeña. ¿Ó has olvidado todas tus aventuras en Shanderland? Eso es algo hiriente, mi adorada –fingió hacerse el herido mientras sus bigotes (qué parecían de disfraz, aunque en realidad eran parte de su cara) se meneaban con el helado aire que retumbaba alrededor de toda la robusta, extraña y colorida flora.

-¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? –preguntó desesperada. No podía recordar nada de lo que Mike le decía y eso y él la asustaban.

-¿Salir? ¿Para qué? Desde afuera no nos puedes ayudar, mi niña.

-No puedo ayudarles… tengo una vida en mi mundo y esto es un… ¡Un sueño! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Cómo los que solía tener cuando era pequeña!

Rosalie abrió y cerró los ojos tan rápido que sus parpados le dolieron.

-¿Sueño? No, mi preciosa, esto no es un sueño –Mike le hizo un falso puchero a Rosalie mientras negaba con la cabeza para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Es un sueño!

-No… no lo es…

* * *

:D Tardanza -.- ¡Lo sé! D: perdón u.u es que no me he sentido nada bien; perdí algo demasiado importante en mi vida: ¡MI INSPIRACIÓN! Sin ella soy una porquería en todo D: La extraño U.U quien la vea di ambulando como la vaga que es me avisa #### :3

Bueno, gracias por la paciencia:D Cuídense mucho y nos leemos.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	3. ¿Tú?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

De viaje sin amor

_¿Tú?_

-¡Levántenme! –grité con fuerza.

Pero nada… ni un rastro de nada.

-Dime, querida –volvió a susurrar Mike-. Si esto fuera un sueño ¿crees que… esto –me arañó de un momento a otro el antebrazo y yo, chillé de dolor-, te hubiese dolido?

-El dolor está en la mente –le susurré, tomando mi antebrazo, evitando que saliese sangre de las crecientes e hinchadas marcas que me había hecho-. Así que muy probablemente… sí.

-¡Cállate! –Se escuchó una tercera voz hablando.

-El sombrero –susurró Mike, mirando a todos lados, antes de que poco a poco su cuerpo se fuera desintegrando hasta desaparecer.

Miré a todos lados, un tanto asustada por la reacción de Mike y esperando encontrarme a ese… _sombrerero…_ o lo que fuera.

-¿Q-quién anda allí? –pregunté en voz alta, mirando al largo camino de árboles secos que se extendían hacía la inmensa oscuridad de la noche negra, sin luna ni estrellas.

-¿Me temes, Rose? -Escuché como una masculina y bastante atrayente voz me hablaba. Me empecé a asustar bastante.

-¿Q-quién er-eres? -Tartamudeé, incapaz de poner en orden mi mente.

-¿Eso realmente importa? -preguntó

-Sí, a mí sí.

Escuché una risa que resonó por todo el lugar y no creía que en algún lugar cercano no se hubiera escuchado. Su risa era lunática y daba bastante miedo.

-Soy Emmett McCarty –susurró con voz sedosa y alucinante-. Bueno, mejor conocido como… _El sombrerero_. Y tú… mi pequeña Rose… -rió enloquecido nuevamente-, llegas tarde… tarde, tarde, tarde –volví a escuchar su alucinante y enloquecida risa-. Y eso no se perdona fácil querida… no, no, no…

-¡Sal de donde estés! –grité desesperada.

-Date la vuelta.

Hice lo que me pidió y lo vi… está ahí, recargado en un enorme árbol marchito, tenía hombros anchos y era tan fornido que sus músculos se cernían a la tela de su traje negro y desgastado. Su cara era pálida y estaba algo sucia, sus ojos eran color ámbar tenía unas pestañas largas y atrayentes, sus cabellos eran negros y un tanto rizados.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? –Su voz era tan sedosa que casi podía palparla en el aire-. ¿No logras reconocer a un viejo compañero de pelea y risas? –Entonces, su risa empezó a resonar, penetrando mis oídos haciendo que me doliese la cabeza de un modo divertido.

-No te entiendo –susurré.

-Mi pequeña, protegida, enserio que eres despistada –rió, moviendo sus pálidos dedos sobre sus trapos sucios que llevaba por ropa. Parecía que no se había bañado en años, pues el olor que destilaba era como de basura concentrada y humedad.

-Apestas –dije, arrugando mi nariz.

-¿Este olor? –Él rió sedosamente-. No, no, no, querida… esto es sólo el producto de esperarte sentado en mi silla, de nuestra mesa… durante muchos años. Pero, mucho blah, blah, blah y poco té.

-¿Qué…? –Pero no pude decir mucho porque él me tomó del antebrazo y me llevo arrastrando –sí, literalmente-, por el oscuro bosque-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Aparentemente alguien ha olvidado todo lo sucedido!

-¿Sucedido? ¿Olvidado?

-¿Preguntas? Sí, haces muchas, querida.

-Es sólo porque no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí. –Intente zafarme de su agarre pero me tenía muy bien sujeta. Hacía que mi muñeca se sintiera arder bajo su tacto por tanta fuerza que le aplicaba.

-Ya querida, tranquila, poco a poco lo recordaras. ¡Digo! Este lugar no es muy fácil de olvidar. -Su voz era sedosa.

-Sí, no es nada fácil de olvidar… entonces… ¡¿cómo es que lo olvide?

-Mi pequeña, Rose, cuando uno es pequeño es más fácil olvidar las cosas… digo, tenías ¿qué? ¿Cinco años? Quizá cuatro… ¿Quieres recordar con esa edad algo muy claro? No podrás, mi amor…

Él me condujo a una enormemente larga mesa que estaba cubierta por un montón de manteles de colores, de distintas texturas tamaños y estampados. Enfrente de cada una de las sillas cubiertas por un tapiz rojo escalada y desgastado, había una taza sobre un platito, ambos de porcelana, un plato para bocadillos y unas cucharillas. Todas estaban hechas un material que estaba desgastado y sucio, siquiera se podía identificar de qué color eran puesto que tenían una mezcla de café con gris y un poco de verde…

-¿Qu-qué hacemos aquí? –Mi mirada vagaba por todos lados de la mesa, pero sólo encontraba sillas vacías y trastos sucios.

-¡Tomar el té, por supuesto! –Rió de un modo sombrío pero al igual que juguetón y animado, parecía un niño chiquito intentando dar miedo… y no lo logro, tal y como un niño chiquito.

-Creo que… -tartamudeé y mire hacía todos lados-. No, es que… no me gusta el té –dije, finalmente.

-¡No intentes mentirme, querida! ¡Cuando tú eras pequeña te encantaba! ¡Lo adorabas! –decía, con un tanto de desesperación, frustrado por mi pequeña mentira.

-¡Sólo quiero irme de aquí! –Rugí.

-Para irte de aquí… tienes que sufrir…

-¡¿Qué! –pregunté alarmada.

-Déjame terminar, Rosalie. –Resopló frustrado-. De verdad que has perdido todos los modales que te había enseñado y yo que pensaba que eras la perfecta niña.

-Eso igual pensaba mi papá… -susurré con nostalgia.

-¿Pensaba? ¿Ya no? ¿Por qué ya no está o por qué enserio te has vuelto bien maleducada, jovencita? –Preguntó mirándome con la comisura de su ojo derecho cerrándose y abriéndose ligeramente, con una especie de tic extraño.

-Él murió pero a ti eso te vale un comino –dije con indiferencia, buscando algo que ver pero sólo veía las malditas tazas de té mohosas que estaban en la mesa. ¿Cómo él se atrevía a poner sus labios en esas porquerías?

-Oh… que pena, que pena, mi pequeña. –Le acarició la coronilla con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica pero aún así traviesa.

-Suéltame –dijo ella, apartando de un manotazo la mano del sombrerero, logrando casi arrancarle los descuidados y sucios vendajes de sus dedos.

-Rosie… anda… divirtámonos –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos entrecerrados dándole un aspecto encantadoramente sombrío a su rastro-. Así como cuando eras una pequeña bolita de persona, mi querida.

-¡Sólo quiero saber cómo demonios salir de este maldito lugar! –lloriqueé como una bebita que no le dan su dulce favorito.

-Ya lo sabrías si no me hubieses interrumpido –canturreó estúpidamente El sombrerero. Cada vez quería partirle más su linda boquita de seda.

-¡Dime! –Exigí con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Él, al verme así, acercó su mano a mi frente y me la acarició con delicadeza, tanta que estaban a punto de cerrárseme los ojos por la suavidad.

-Mi pequeña, Rose… para salir sólo tienes que sufrir… no me interrumpas y cállate –dijo, al ver que yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca-. Tienes que enamorarte de quién ya está escrito y luego suicidarte después de habernos liberado… en sí, tienes que perder a tu amor, liberar nuestro honor y morir para salir… muy fácil, querida. –Lo último lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una voz estúpida que tenía un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-¿Quién es aquel de quién debo enamorarme? –Necesitaba apurar el paso del reloj para que sus manecillas fueran lo más rápido posible.

-Saca el papelillo de esa tetera… esa que está en medio… sí, justo ahí.

La tomé entre mis manos y por poco la dejo caer cuando ahogue un gritillo puesto que estaba sucia y se podía sentir el moho en las manos cuando la agarrabas.

-Anda mi preciosa, no temas que cuando eras pequeña tú misma elegiste esa tetera para todas las veces que tomamos té.

-Eres lo peor de este sueño –dije asqueada.

Metí mi mano en la asquerosa tetera y sentí como el lodo, y otros objetos que sinceramente no estoy muy interesada en saber sus nombres, se adherían a mi piel. No sentí que hubiese nada dentro de la tetera, ni un papel, ni nada.

-Saca la mano ya, Rosie. ¿Qué tanto buscas?

Fruncí el seño y saqué mi mano y la mire con asco.

-Dame…

Sin esperar que hiciera nada él agarró mi mano y la miro con curiosidad, pronto, mi mirada se unió a la suya y pude ver como los residuos de mugre que habían quedado adheridos a mi piel formaban una flecha que indicaba hacía el frente. Mire hacía su dirección y pude ver a El sombrerero mirando extrañado mi mano.

-¡¿Tú? –Estaba aterrada con la simple idea.

-Así parece, querida…

* * *

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
